princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Banana No Namida
Banana No Namida (バナナの涙, Tears of a Banana) is a single released by Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichiro. Lyrics Kanji= バナナんボー　バナナんボー 男の子の気持ち　ＨＡ・ＴＥ・ＮＡ わからないの 男の子の気持ち　ＨＡ・ＴＥ・ＮＡ 不思議ね　変なの！ 真赤な夕陽が落ちたら　不機嫌ね せっかく　２人で渚に来たのに さっきは　あんなにはしゃいでいたけど 仕方がないわね　あまのじゃくなの くるり 背中　向けて　少年のままで “こんな風に友達でいるのは 僕は嫌だよ！” ア然！ バナナの涙 瞳にキラリと光る バナナの涙 責めてるのね 女の子の気持ち　ＢＩ・ＭＹＯ・Ｏ どうしましょう 女の子の気持ち　ＢＩ・ＭＹＯ・Ｏ あせるわ　マイッタ！ 砂浜　しゃがんだ姿勢で　拗ねたまま その理由　大きく指で書いてる 恋人みたいにイチャイチャもいいけど 恋って　そんなに甘くないのよ 馬鹿ね こっち向いて髪をかきあげて とっておきのキスをしてあげるわ 世話がやけるね うっふふ！ バナナの涙 素直でいれたらいいね バナナの涙 果実のまま 青いままで 男の子の気持ち　ＨＡ・ＴＥ・ＮＡ 悩んじゃうわ 男の子の気持ち　ＨＡ・ＴＥ・ＮＡ お手上げ！　ごめんね バナナんボー　バナナんボー |-| Romaji= bananambo bananambo otoko no ko no kimochi HA TE NA wakaranai no otoko no ko no kimochi HA TE NA fushigi ne hen na no! makka na yuuhi ga ochitara fukigen ne sekkaku futari de nagisa ni kita no ni sakki wa anna ni hashaide ita kedo shikata ga nai wa ne amanojaku na no kururi senaka mukete shounen no mama de “konna fuu ni tomodachi de iru no wa boku wa iya da yo!” azen! banana no namida hitomi ni kirari to hikaru banana no namida semete’ru no ne onna no ko no kimochi BI MYO O dou shimashou onna no ko no kimochi BI MYO O aseru wa maitta! sunahama shaganda shisei de suneta mama sono wake ookiku yubi de kaite’ru koibito mitai ni ichaicha mo ii kedo koi tte sonna ni amakunai no yo baka ne kocchi muite kami wo kakiagete totteoki no kisu wo shite ageru wa sewa ga yakeru ne uufufu! banana no namida sunao de iretara ii ne banana no namida kajitsu no mama aoi mama de otoko no ko no kimochi HA TE NA nayanjau wa otoko no ko no kimochi HA TE NA oteage! gomen ne bananambo bananambo |-| English= Bananambo, bananambo The way boys feel, dear me, I don’t understand ‘em The way boys feel, dear me, is such a mystery, they’re so weird! When the bright red sun sets, it puts me in a bad mood Even though we came all the way here to the shore together We were having a pretty good time earlier, but I can’t help it, can I, that I’m such a contrarian You twirl around, your back to me, still such a boy "I hate staying friends like this!" Dumbfounded! Banana tears, twinkling in my eye Banana tears, I’m blaming them The way girls feel, they’re so touchy, what should I do? The way girls feel, they’re so touchy, I can’t wait, ugh I give up! Crouching down on the sandy beach, sulking I write the reason why in big letters with my finger We can flirt like lovers, but Love isn’t all that sweet You’re an idiot, look my way and I’ll comb my hair up Then give you the kisses I’ve been saving for you You’re so high-maintenance Heheheh! Banana tears, I wish I could be honest with you Banana tears, stay a fruit, stay green and unripe The way boys feel, dear me, I don’t understand it The way boys feel, dear me, is such a mystery, they’re so weird! Bananambo, bananambo Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets